Aluminum compounds, particularly those formed through the reaction of aluminum chlorhydroxides and hydroxylic compounds such as a polyhydroxy alkyl compound, e.g. propylene glycol, are known to be useful in antiperspirant compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,169 describe such compounds. An alcohol soluble aluminum allantoin propylene glycol complex, likewise useful in antiperspirant compositions, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,596.
Gylcine (aminoacetic acid) is an amino acid which may be formed by ammonolysis of chloroacetic acid (see Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, p. 350, Interscience, 1963). Glycine is a simple amino acid and has found use, for example, when reacted with an aluminum derivative of isopropyl alcohol as a gastric antacid (Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technologoy, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, p. 430, Interscience, 1963).
It is an object of this invention to provide novel complexes containing aluminum chlorhydroxide or aluminum chlorhydroxy propylene glycol and glycine which are stable, both in dry form and in solutions and are not sensitive to heat and which may be utilized in a variety of cosmetic formulations for their beneficial effects.